I Love You Too, Kitten
by Stefan-sama
Summary: MiaxDiego fluff, sequel to The Fragrance of Dark Coffee, Indeed but can be viewed alone . Takes place post-AJ, after Diego breaks out of the clink. Other series characters appearing, as well as other pairings.
1. Heart Attacks

**The sequel is here... Not that many of you were anticipating it. Thanks to anyone who was actually looking forward to this. In any case, this one takes place after Apollo Justice, and, as such, characters such as Polly will be making appearances. There'll be him, Trucy, Feenie, Maya, Grossberg, and possibly an appearance (or at least a reference) of our dear Laurice, in addition to Mia and Diego. Just as a warning, chapter 2 might kind of suck, just as it did in _The Fragrance of Dark Coffee, Indeed._ Anyway, enjoy! **

**I Love You Too, Kitten**

**Chapter 1: Heart Attacks**

Prison was a dark place. Bitterer then coffee. And yet it felt like home. Because there it was silent at all times: nobody was murdered, everyone was calm. So it was easy to just sit and reminisce about life. It may have had mud for coffee, but at least you could remember the woman you loved.

Once, in my second case as a prosecutor, I had met an oddity by the name of Lisa Basil. She was head of Blue Screens, Inc., so she was a whiz with technology. A valuable asset, to say the least. Later, I had become friends with another prosecutor: a rock star, Klavier Gavin. He was moderately glimmerous, but a good friend anyway. At the same time, I was introduced by my fellow prosecutor Miles Edgeworth to a thief, Kay Faraday.

A thief, a prosecutor, and a hacker.

Jailbreaking was no problem with these people.

So that was how I found myself out in the light once again. According to the law, neither Godot or Diego Armando had ever existed, at least, nobody with those names resembling me. My past was gone.

Of course, when I came out, nobody was there to greet me. Just as when I recovered from my coma. I was in this world alone. Except for maybe a couple people.

I flipped open a cell phone; the same one Mia Fey had given to me as a birthday present all those years ago. I was clueless with technology, calling someone successfully was pure luck. Calling someone with the right number was even more of a stretch. So, it took me half an hour to do what would normally take five minutes.

"Hello? Wright Talent Agency?"

A voice answered, but it wasn't anyone who I knew. A young girl, maybe sixteen, seventeen. Maya wasn't that young anymore, and Pearl had a softer voice. "Hello? Uncle Valant, is that you?"

The name sounded more-or-less familiar, but it definitely wasn't me. "Um… This is Diego Armando. May I speak to Phoenix Wright?"

The girl on the other end paused. "… Actually, Daddy's out shopping for Grape Juice… But I could get you Mommy…?"

I spit my coffee out, which wasn't something I did regularly or on purpose. Wright being married and having a daughter was news to me. On the contrary, Wright being married at all seemed just about impossible. And _how_ exactly was his daughter that old…? "Uh… Sure…?"

The girl let out a yell. "Polly!! Get Mommy!" I could hear a boy, older, but still fairly young, yelling something incomprehensible then running to meet the girl's demands. I waited a bit longer, wondering if Wright had relatives with the same phone number.

Finally, a voice I knew all too well picked up the phone. "Mr. Armando! How are you?" Maya Fey. My gosh. I did a face-palm. "I thought you were in jail…"

I grinned, apparently I wasn't "cool" enough to break out of the clink. I told her the whole story, not sparing any details (such as how Klavier's bling could blind you).

I could still hear shouting on the other end. "Sorry, Mr. Armando, but I think we might not be able to pay the rent this month if we keep talking for too long. Not that Nick isn't used to running away from the collection agencies. Could you come over here? I'm sure Nick will be back by then and Apollo and Trucy will have sorted out their pudding war."

I let out a small chuckle. "Sure, Kitten. See you then." I snapped the phone shut, then blinked. I didn't have a car, and I still didn't like taxis, so that meant one thing. One dreaded thing. Public Transportation. In other words, the bus.

____________________________________

Ten minutes later I was cuddled up between a big guy with gigantic eyebrows and a yellow apron with a fox emblazoned on it and another big guy with a suit and bushy mustache that looked vaguely familiar for some reason. Then he addressed me and my second worst fear; encountering someone you knew and hadn't seen in a long time.

"Diego, m'boy, is that you? Ho ho ho! Ah, youth, like the scent of fresh lemons…" It was my old boss, Marvin Grossberg. I was surprised he recognized me, considering my hair was white and I had a big metal mask on. Also, I was surprised I recognized him. I must have been going senile, too.

We talked for roughly an hour. Apparently, he had retired and was now living in a fifty-room mansion, complete with Olympic pool and a fleet of butlers. He wa just an environmentalist. Funny, considering my past pay and Wright's current situation (I had read about it in the newspaper), I was under the impression that all lawyers were paid minimum wage and destined to become hobos.

We finally reached my stop. The bus pulled away, and I was left alone standing in front of a place I hadn't seen in at least ten years. The Wright Talent Agency, formerly (and more widely) known as the Wright & Co. Law Offices. I rang the doorbell and a spiky-haired man answered. Not Wright, this one looked a lot skinnier and more timid, like the type that would get bullied easily, or at least flustered. "Hi, you must be Mr. Armando. Come in, Mom and Dad are waiting…"

He held open the door and we went in. The place was even messier than when Mia and I had occupied it so long ago. Magic props littered the floor and walls, with law papers scattered on and around the table. The mystery girl who I had been speaking with earlier was sitting at that very table, eating a cup of pudding over some sort of what appeared to be instructions for a magic trick, considering her cape and silk hat in addition to the state of the room.

"You look mahvelous, Dahling!"

I jumped ten feet into the air. Some sort of constipated wooden… Person… Thing… Appeared right out of thin air and tipped his hat at me and the man next to me, who I assumed was probably that "Polly" boy, who just sighed and rolled his eyes at the guffawing girl. "Come on, they're in the living room…"

One familiar face and another alien one greeted me as I entered, but it seemed they both recognized me. The first, Maya, looked exactly like her older sister had at the same age, save the fact her hair was black as opposed to brown. However, it was obvious they were nothing alike, as evidenced by her hyperactive greeting. Same old Maya.

The second one didn't remotely resemble anyone I knew. He had a blue ski cap and a gray sweatshirt on. His eyes were distant and half-lidded and he had black stubble all over his chin. Then it struck me. "Is that you…? Trite?"

Phoenix Wright smirked, similar to the ones I used to give Mia. "Hey, Godot. Break out of jail, or what? Wouldn't put it past you…" He changed his smirk to a smile (somehow, he reminded me of myself) and nodded to Maya, who promptly winked at me and collapsed on the table.

Memories suddenly overwhelmed me. A locket. Poison. Terry Fawles. Dahlia Hawthorne. "Maya! Maya!! Speak to me! Trite, call the police—" He just threw back his head and laughed, putting his hands in his pockets instead of on the phone.

Then Maya sat up, looking as fine as ever, but this wasn't Maya. This was the woman who I had loved for more of my life than I hadn't. Mia Fey was sitting right in front of me, looking as beautiful as she had when I had left her.


	2. Remembering

**I'm ssssssssoooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! I got so caught up in finishing Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon again (that, and a lot of writer's block) that I completely for got to keep wrighting... Forgive me! Anyway, long wait aside, chapter two is here, and will probably be my favorite one in this story, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Remembering**

Ten years and nothing had changed. Nothing at all.

Her voice was fair and clear, a melody in itself. Her hair was like flowing silk. And her eyes were as beautiful as I had remembered them. A veritable black hole, if you will.

Of course, that meant her personality hadn't changed, either. Stubborn as ever, possibly more. So that was how we ended up going out once again, instead of just reminiscing quietly and peacefully in a coffee shop.

And somehow, like some sort of cheesy fanfiction, we ended up sitting on a bench at Gourd Lake, the very place we had been to on our very last date. But it was still and serene, just the kind of place you'd go to with someone you hadn't seen in over a decade.

Gourd Lake hadn't changed either. The Samurai Dog stand (more like dive) was still in business for some reason. The trees were as dead as they had been when we had come last. And, amazingly enough, the spot we had eaten at still bore traces of rice.

Much like then, Mia was inhaling food at warp speed, crumbs flying left and right. And she accused _me_ of being a glutton. Even Maya ate cleanlier, for Pete's sake. At least coffee was easy to clean up after.

As I was turning to buy more coffee from a nearby stand (hey, it was cheaper than a certain well-known chain whose mascot happens to be a mermaid), the sound of a heavy tome dropping came from behind me.

It was a photo album, containing various pictures of ourselves; presumably it was kept by Maya all these years. I sat down again and Mia turned the page slowly. Faded colors and crinkled paper was all the book held, but these were pieces of trash filled with treasured memories.

There were a lot of photographs on the page, but one particularly caught my eye. It was back when Mia was still studying under me; I could tell because of the color of her scarf. It appeared to be Mia's apartment, before it became the Fey and Co. Law Offices.

Mia was smiling in the foreground. I was behind her, with Maya laughing on my shoulders. It was the first time I had come to her office, as well as the first time I had met Maya. What a day. And I mean that in the worst way possible.

_________________________

_What._

_Was._

_I._

_Thinking._

_A nice day just studying files of a near-impossible court case. Relaxation was too much to hope for. Mia had warned me her sister was staying at her apartment that week. But noooo, I just shrugged it off._

_So that was how I ended up being nearly strangled by a hyperactive ten-year old._

_"What's your name?" "Are you sis' boyfriend?" "When are you getting married?" "Why do you drink so much coffee?" "Can I have some?" "Hey, where's my instant ramen?" "I like food, do you?" _

_There was absolutely no end._

_And to make matters worse, Mia just sat there laughing, like she was taking revenge for all the times I had teased her. She was worse than Hammond, for the love of mocha. "Enjoying Maya, Kitten?" I just scowled._

_I turned, trying to throw the laughing Maya off with a judo throw I had saw last night at the coffee shop television when I heard a click. And I swiveled around to meet the flash of a camera._

_____________________

Mia started laughing again. "Those were some good times weren't they?" Once again, I scowled in return, flipping the page.

Another photograph screamed for attention. This one was much more colorful as opposed to Mia's humdrum office. Maya and Pearl were sitting on a bench tearing at cotton candy like wolverines (or at least Maya was) with Mia and I behind them. Oh, yes. An amusement park. Nothing amusing about it.

_______________________

_"Ooh, Mia, let's go on the ferris wheel next!"_

_"Yes, Mystic Mia! Please?"_

_She sighed, putting down the camera and turning to me, silently asking for permission. I was never really good with heights, and she knew that. And considering we had just come from the carousel (of death, mind you, the ponies are evil, pure evil, with their luring, plastic eyes…), my face was already green._

_But of course, no real man would ever admit that, except maybe old man Grossberg. So I sucked it up and trudged ahead through the line._

_We flashed our tickets and climbed inside. Maya and Pearl were absolutely ecstatic, jumping up and down so hard the cart was shaking like Grossberg's belly, and that was saying something. Mia laid her hand on top of my shaking one, probably concerned. _

_I just began tracing circles on the seat with my finger and began mumbling "objection" over and over, my face even greener than before._

______________________

Mia was practically rolling with laughter now.

The next photo seemed fairly mundane at first glance. The background consisted of lots of tables in a dark environment; some sort of classy (expensive) restaurant. Mia and I were sitting alone happily. Of course, that was because she didn't notice her picture had just been taken. Especially with a stack of roughly twenty plates laying right beside her.

Ah, yes. The night my wallet bled.

_______________________

_One, two, three… Nineteen plates in all._

_"Waiter! Another seafood platter!'_

_The guy nodded, his handlebar moustache bobbing, and walked off to the kitchens. Mia turned to me, her face covered in bits of who knows what. Sometimes I wished she'd at least feel a _little_ guilt for the guy who was about to go into debt for at least another two years._

_"Um… You.. Kinda have a… Bit… Of crumbs on your face…" I mumbled halfheartedly._

_Mia blinked, then reached for a napkin. It took her roughly ten minutes to get her face completely clean. The apple didn't fall far from the tree, I guess._

_Then a devilish idea came to me. I drew the camera from my pocket slowly, toggling it to "no flash". I pointed to my right. "Look, what's that?"_

_She turned, and I pressed the button._

_______________________

Mia's face flushed crimson. "You- You idiot!" she cried, slapping me in a fashion similar to Pearl and Trite. It was well-worth it.

"Guess how many people I showed this too…!" I teased, waggling the photo between her flailing arms, my other hand holding her back at the forehead.

If all memories were this precious, I wouldn't mind going to college reunions.


	3. I Love You Too, Kitten

**Another long wait, sorry, I was on vacation in Seattle and Canada... In any case, here's the last chapter. I told you this story would be shorter. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, it really helped with my (still about non-existent) self-confidence. Oh, and if you haven't checked out the prequel, _The Fragrance of Dark Coffee, Indeed, _please do so, and through my profile page. Vote for the poll, too. Anyway, this chapter's kinda short for a finale, sorry if it's kinda a let-down... Hooray for summer productivity and shameless plug-ins.**

**Finale: I Love You Too, Kitten**

Sunset on the clear waters of Gourd Lake was almost as beautiful as the darkness sitting in the cup I was holding. Oh, and Mia, too.

Of course, if I said that out loud, she'd slap me as hard as she did back when she was alive. Maybe harder.

Anyway. Where the sun met the water, there was a brilliant mix of red, blue, yellow, and orange paints on the canvas that was the scenery. Oh, and maybe a little green, too, from all the junk at the bottom of the river.

The grass underneath us was fairly itchy, but I didn't mind it. The sitting figure beside me, her head resting on my shoulders, she took away all other thoughts. The shadows from the approaching twilight (and some left over little bits of food, but never mind them) danced on her face, making her seem all the more beautiful.

Either it was all over, or my coffee was decaffeinated, because I was so tired I could cry. Which meant that either just being with Mia was the pinnacle of my whole life, or the coffee shop over there could be expecting a lawsuit very soon. It was kind of hard to decide.

Evidently, I must have been pretty tired, because, despite the obtrusive mask resting on my face, Mia noticed it. "Tired? Or just happy to see me?" she said, a little jokingly.

So I shot it right back to her. "Why would I be happy to see you, Kitten, since whenever I do, it's always _my_ wallet that suddenly sets a record in weight-loss?"

She punched my shoulder playfully, snuggling closer. "I take that as an insult, you know. So… How's the coffee?"

I snorted, gazing down at my cup. "Are you kidding me? This stuff is even worse than prison coffee, and that's saying something. It's cold, it's bland, and they had the gall to put cream and sugar into it. Kind of like how you used to ruin the coffee I gave you. And in blend #102, no less."

She stared at me quizzically, more or less like Maya when I attempted to use a metaphor. And maybe Trite, too. And the Judge. "What's so special about #102?"

"It's my favorite, of course. Made from the very coffee you gave me on that one Christmas."

Mia scoffed teasingly. "Quit trying to be romantic, you were never the type. You're like a cross between Hammond, prosecutor von Karma, and bailiff Meekins. And maybe a bit of Mr. Grossberg, too. Except you use coffee instead of lemons."

I had no comment.

We sat for a little while longer in silence, enjoying the beauty of the sunset and each other's company. And, in my case, coffee. Her head laid on my shoulder, my head slanted perpendicular to hers. The birds squalled overhead, mocking me to make a move. Or I had an active imagination.

A snore arose. I looked down. Mia's eyes were closed in a dead sleep. I looked closer. She seemed to be… Crying. But these weren't tears like the ones I had shed when I had first woke up to the dreadful news. No, these were tears of content, as the ones I had waited to release for seven years.

I was about to follow suit (e.g. sleep), when a small whisper followed the snore. "I… Love you…" she whispered. I smirked. And she accused _me _of being corny.

Before I was able to take advantage of the situation, such as draw on her face, the Steel Samurai theme blared out from the depths of my back pocket. I fumbled around for a while, the situation made even worse by the dead-weight Mia, but finally managed to pick it up. "Hello?" I said, trying to sound as cool as I could instead of flustered.

A lax voice drawled out from the other end. "Hey, Armando. Going to be done with Maya anytime soon? Don't mean to rush you, but I think the Truce needs a bedtime story, maybe Polly too, and anything I'd tell them would bore them to death."

I chuckled, this "Truce" girl was a rerun of the Maya Fey show. "Yeah, just about finished. You can pick her up at Gourd Lake; she'll be too tired to move and I do _not_ want to carry another Fey for five miles ever again."

"Sounds good. Talk to you later, Armando."

"Yeah. Bye, Trite."

I sighed, flipping the phone closed and shoving it into my pocket again. Putting pressure on my knees with my hands, I got up, stretching and yawning. Mia was curled up and drooling like a nut house tenant without my support. How I wished I knew how to take pictures with my phone.

I smirked and leaned in, closing my eyes and slowly brushing my lips against hers. The world slowed to a stop. All the hardships in my life were instantly forgotten in that one, sweet moment. Forget the State vs. Iris trial; _this _was what I had been waiting for. I let go slowly, the rapture still lingering, as well as the taste of alfredo sauce, wheat, and maybe a little grass, as well as who knows what.

I put my hands into my pockets and turned to leave.

I paused, turning back.

I brushed back her beautiful brown hair and slowly kissed her on the forehead, whispering one last message amidst my tears.

"I Love You Too, Kitten."

I walked away, smiling to myself, not looking back once.

Nobody ever heard from Diego Armando again.


End file.
